1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signage, and in particular to a two-sided yard sign with adhesively connected halves or panels forming a pocket to receive a wire bail in frictional engagement therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of signage have heretofore been devised to meet the requirements of particular applications. Resistance to the elements can be an important factor in exterior signage. Temporary signage generally requires some ability to resist the elements, but for shorter time periods than permanent exterior signage.
Examples of temporary exterior signage include signs promoting political candidates, signs advertising particular events, and commercial signage such as signs which offer property for sale or lease be kept as low as possible so that the maximum number of signs can be procured with a given amount of funds. Other important factors for political and advertising signage include sign blanks consisting of single panels printed on both sides and attached to wooden mounting stakes. However, such stakes tend to obscure at least a portion of one side of the single panel and moreover complicate assembly since the stakes must be driven and the signs attached thereto, generally with mechanical fastening means such as staples or nails.
Another type of temporary signage which is commonly used for political and commercial purposes consists of a sign blank printed on one side with mirror, reverse image subject matter on both halves and provided with a medial fold line for displaying the same image on both sides when the sign blank is folded double. The side edges of such previous two-sided signs were commonly stapled to form downwardly-open pockets between the sign panels. Such signs could be installed by providing wire bails with inverted U-shaped configurations which were driven into the ground and then partly inserted into the sign pocket for mounting same. Such previous signage suffered a disadvantage in that the stapling of the side edges was not readily accomplished with existing automated equipment for printing and folding signs, and tended to slow the assembly and installation of signage in the field. Thus, stapling the folded sign blanks tended to either add to the expense of manufacturing such signage, or if left to the field installer tended to increase the labor required for field assembly and installation.
Automated equipment is commercially available for cutting, printing, folding and gluing various products from sheet materials. For example, containers such as boxes and envelopes are often manufactured using automated equipment for cutting blanks from paper and card stock, printing selected surfaces and panels, folding the printed blank and adhesively connecting certain panels at adhesive seams to provide the necessary pockets, enclosures, etc. Such equipment is highly developed in the envelope manufacturing field and is capable of automatically manufacturing large quantities of envelopes and similar products at relatively rapid rates.
Heretofore such automated manufacturing equipment has not been used in the production of signage with the advantages and features of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, a two-sided yard sign assembly is provided which includes a sign and a bail for mounting the sign thereon. The sign is formed from a blank including inner and outer surfaces and is divided into two halves or panels by a medial, scored fold line. Each panel is printed with subject matter on the blank outer surface. The subject matter on each panel can be a reverse, mirror image of the subject matter on the other panel whereby both sides of the folded sign present the same image. A pair of adhesive strips are applied to the sign inner surface in parallel relation with respect to side edges thereof and form side seams when the sign blank is folded. The wire bail has an inverted U-shaped configuration and is adapted for driving into the ground and for insertion into a pocket formed by the sign blank.
In the practice of the method of the present invention, automated equipment is utilized for printing, scoring and folding the sign blank, and for applying the adhesive strips thereto. The wire bail can be bent from a length of wire to its desired configuration.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing a two-sided yard sign assembly; providing such a sign assembly which can be manufactured with automated equipment; providing such a sign assembly which has a sign blank with printing on an exterior surface thereof and which is folded and glued to form a two-sided sign with a downwardly-open pocket; providing such a sign assembly which can be frictionally mounted on a wire bail; providing such a sign assembly which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture; providing such a sign assembly which is relatively easy to assemble; providing such a sign assembly which can be manufactured for a relatively low cost; providing such a sign assembly with good aesthetic qualities; providing such a sign assembly which presents a uniform appearance from both sides; and providing such a sign assembly which is particularly well adapted for temporary usage.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.